The present invention relates to handles for luggage cases and the like.
As is well known, carrying handles for luggage cases and the like must have adequate strength to support the weight of the case when it is fully loaded. In addition, it is desirable for the handles to have a soft cushion feel in the grip area and an esthetically pleasing appearance. To achieve these characteristics, some previous handles for luggage have been formed of molded plastic, and have been provided with a foam or sponge rubber insert in the grip area which is wrapped with a cover, as of vinyl, to impart a soft feel to the handle. The handles may also have a metal shell on their top side for completing the assembly of the handle and for imparting strength to the handle. Although prior handles may have good strength, a soft feel and an esthetically pleasing appearance, the cost of producing such handles has been very high, primarily due to the labor involved in their assembly.